Pip-bucks
Overview '''Pip-bucks' are a device worn typically on the lower front hoof. They have many uses and are somewhat sought after by the residents of the wasteland more inclined toward technology or needing the benefits of owning and operating one. They are somewhat uncommon due to the length of time since the plants a which produced them going without operation. However, a good deal of the units made prewar are still functional thanks to their sturdy construction. All pip-bucks function on the same basic internal software/firmware and interface naturally with most terminals. They are arcano-tech in design, running off of systems designed to last a staggering amount of time without an additional power source or having the spark pack replaced. There are many types of pip-bucks known to exist, though there is likely a model for most occupations prewar, less useful models are likely to have been used for parts or even scrap since the beginning of the wasteland times. Common features The most common surviving models share some features: H.U.D. - Heads-up display. The main way that Pip-bucks provide information to their wearer. When the device receives commands, a 'screen' is projected in the front of the face or eyes of the Pip-buck wearer. This screen cannot be seen clearly nor read by an outside observer, but it will display the tell-tale shimmer and soft glow where the H.U.D is placed (In front of face, in front of eyes or eye.). Color is decipherable from the outside appearance, allowing one to see the color chosen for the H.U.D. or if there is a differently colored portion, such as a red line of text or red highlight. The H.U.D. may display any screen the main, physical screen is currently. The H.U.D. will generally always follow what it's physical counterpart is unless special programming is done. S.A.T.S. - Stable-tec Arcane Targeting Spell. This feature grants aid on targeting and aiming. It does not 'freeze' the world as commonly described by ads meant to sell the pip-bucks as time alteration spells would be much too complex for a device such as the pip-buck to cast reliably for long periods. Such exaggerations are common to sell products on a somewhat dubious manner. In reality, the spell simply highlights regions of the target's body, displaying chance to hit each while helping to draw a better aim to each location. It cannot seek out stealthed or otherwise hidden enemies without the user having a sufficient perception rating. Repair aid - Pip-bucks in some cases may be able to aid in repairing of items within one's 'inventory'. By displaying possible worn or broken parts of an item and ones that are known to fit with it in the broken's place, the Pip-buck allows one to use two of the same or near same items to combine and create a better item. The spell used to detect is generally rudimentary unless the wearer has a more intimate knowledge on repair of the particular item. A Pip-buck may be incorrect when an unskilled user attempts to diagnose broken parts, only able to detect obviously broken or damaged parts. The percentage of possible incorrect diagnoses escalates quickly with more complex items or much more sensitive devices. Example: A rifle has an obviously damaged stock and the wearer only has a 15 in guns and a 20 in repair. With lower numbers as these, the pony will be able to recognize something as obvious as a very damaged stock. Even when the barrel shows signs of damage on the outside, the pony can see it with their naked eye. Why does she need the benefit of the spell, you may ask? The repair spell knows its stuff is why! While the pony can see the damaged barrel, the spell would be able to see more, down to things a little more advanced than the pony may be able to recognize. It does not aid in the actual repair process without special programming and instruction, but it helps to see things that equivalent of +5-10 to repair and 5 the applicable item (In this example, 5 guns). E.F.S. Section heading Write the second secti Category:Mechanics